ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigating Lab Robbery Activity
Outside of town, the gang took a look at the lab break-in. Raine: Looks like it's been a struggle here. Ratchet: I..hardly called it a struggle. Look. - Ratchet points at the test tubes, that are stolen from the robbery. Kiva: Gosh... The test tubes must've gotten stolen. Ratchet: Yet, this thief only took half of the samples. Reia: This robbery could lead to two possible suspects. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Really? Who? Reia: Laura? Can you keep an eye out? X-23: Sure. - X-23 stepped outside, leaving Reia to tell one of the suspects. Reia: One suspect was Harvey Dent. Kiva: And the other? Reia: Professor Calamitous. If Quorra were here, she'll know what happened. - Overheard the conversation, X-23 takes a new scouter and handed it to Reia. Reia: Is this for me? X-23: As a reunion present. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Thanks, Laura. - Reia activated her new scouter and sees amazing results. Reia: Whoa... I can see the scene of the crime took place! Kiva: Well, let's find out who did it. - Reia nodded and used her scouter to find any activity. Reia then see the force of entry. Reia: There's a massive force of energy pointed near a wall there. Either TNT or a massive robot. Kiva: Whoa... - Reia then looked at the guards and seeing something strange. Reia: Odd... These guards are knocked out, not killed. All of them. The point of impact must've hit them on the spot. Kiva: Yeah. Good thing they are still alive. - Reia then sees an important clue, which lead to one suspect. Reia: Got ya. Kiva: What is it, Reia? - Reia then looks at the step ladder and spotted prints of a black glove. Reia: The gloves are also stolen. Knowing how dangerous this alloy is, he used them to protect his hands. The thief is so short, he had to use a step ladder to get the samples. But the gloves are too small. - Reia looked down and sees the only broken test tube. Reia: This print... - Reia examined the small fingerprint and tried to think of it through. Reia: Using a step ladder, that wasn't Harvey's style. He's tall enough without it. Kiva: If that wasn't Harvey...then it must be...Professor Calamitous! Ratchet: Isn't he the one who tried to bring back Judge Frollo back on Oz? Kiva: He and the Contessa both. But we put a stop to his plan before. Reia: No doubt he's preparing for revenge on us. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Out of all the bad guys we faced, this guy just won't quit. Kiva: I know. Who knows where can be he hiding? Reia: If he slips up again, he's ours. Kiva: Totally. - Laura returned to the scene of the crime. X-23: Find anything? Reia: Plenty enough. - Returned to the hideout, Reia decided to meditate when Kiva spotted her. Raine: Don't worry. She often does this for focus. Kiva: Oh, right. Raine: Do you wish to join her? Kiva: Well, it's been a while. - Kiva walked towards Reia, sits next to her and meditates. Into the mountains once again, Kiva looked around and heard Reia's voice from behind. Reia: I sensed you are deeply troubled. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Depression still lurks inside your heart. When are you going to let it go? Kiva: To be honest... No matter how hard I try, depression will still be around. Reia: On your own, perhaps... - Reia gets close to Kiva and placed a small light into Kiva's heart. Reia: ...But not without help. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Depression is a sign of darkness. Always follow the light. Kiva: Okay, I will. - Kiva snapped out of the meditation state and walked back to Raine. Raine: How did it go? Kiva: Well, Reia put some light into my heart. Raine: It's a good thing she did. Light is extremely powerful than any of us realized. Kiva: Really? Raine: Remember when Pandora cause a massive explosion of light? The same blast that banished Bowser and his empire? Kiva: Yeah, it was huge. Raine: That shows how powerful hearts can be too. Kiva: Gosh... Raine: One of these days, some of us have to show it. Kiva: When we are fighting Hatchet? Raine: To be honest, we don't know where he can be hiding. Kiva: Oh... Raine: For now, you should focus more about being positive inside your heart. Kiva: Alright. Raine: I wonder what Charlie is up to. Kiva: No idea. We should check on him. - Raine and Kiva went outside to check on Charlie, only to see him walking to a house across the street. Category:Scenes